tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1830 - A New Era
Hello, map game players! This new game is based around 1830, decade in which new ideas and technologies changed the world. Choose your country, win several wars, become a world power, can you rewrite your nation's history? Rules *Do not go OP. *Create your turn the most realisticly possible. *No more than 20 players. *When writing your turn, use "they" or "your nation's name here", instead of "we" or "I". *As the second rule implies, play as realistic as possible. *The 8 great powers start with 55,000 soldiers, secondary powers start with 40,000, minor nations with 30,000, uncivilized nations with 15,000. *Only Great and Secondary Powers can colonize. *Have fun! Useful Links *Nation List *Alliances List *Spheres *Conflicts, Claims, and Wars Players #Miguelhdzb22 - Mexico #Flaming Spaghetti Monster - United Kingdom #Augustolord - Prussia #Tonio 321 - Russia #SuperCrocomire - France #KommunistKoala AP - Sardinia-Piedmont #PaulaSu0705 - Austria #Starios - Greece #Asdf Mapping - Brazil #Thelolistan - Japan #Goombasaurusrex - Spain Staff *Creator - Miguelhdzb22 *Admin - Miguelhdzb22 *Admin: SuperCrocomire *Mapmaker - Miguelhdzb22 *Mapmaker - ? Warned People Currently none. Kicked People Currently none. Banned People Currently none. Game Turns Miguelhdzb22 - (Flaming Spaghetti Monster) - Augustolord - Tonio 321 - (SuperCrocomire) - KommunistKoala AP - PaulaSu0705 - Starios - (Asdf Mapping) - TheLolistan - Goombasaurusrex 1830 Random Events *16 January, riots start in Caracas, Venezuela, Gran Colombia. *17 January - 8 April, riots in Caracas start to become worse, 504 police officers were killed during this time. *6 May, the Congreso Nacional Venezolano (Venezuela National Congress) is founded in Caracas. *9th September, after large conspirations againts the Gran Colombian government, the Colombian army enters Caracas. *11th September, the Battle of Caracas starts. *19th September, leaving around 75,000 people killed, the Battle of Caracas ends. *23th November, the Venezuela flag is created and put over the highest building in Caracas. Player Events Miguelhdzb22 (México) - 'Mexico, with President as Anastasio Bustamante, a conservative, was overthrown on 19th May, causing new elections. The next elected president is Salazar Villaredondo Máquez. Salazar urges the Senate to create a new Constitution, causing the Constitution of 1830. This Consitution states that everybody must recieve education, and everyone who has 21 years or more, but women, can vote. Also, the re-election is prohibited. Also, the army is prioritized, including near 7,500 new soldiers this year. The economy increases, causing modernization mainly in the roads and rural cities. Since 10th of September, the President prioritized the industry overall. In the diplomatic part, Belize is bought from the British Empire. Also, the 1st of October, the Latinamerican Council is founded, including Mexico and Brazil. An invitation is sent to Argentina and Chile. Both Argentina and Chile agree to join. '''TheLolistan (Japan) -' A new Empress, named Reimu Hakurei, a former Miko, begins to westernize the country at a slow pace. The cause of this is that populace shouldn't angry much. She makes Shinto the state religion but Buddhism is also tolerated as well, Effort is Made to Assimalate the Ainu in Hokkaido but will Take years of effort but there are sings of success in some Places so it is worth while and it also encourages. People from the other islands of Japan to immirgate into the area so it could be done faster and to provide land to less fortunate people in other parts of the country it also offers the British if they want to trade. 'Tonio 321 (Russia) -' This year in Russia, Prussia tries to ally them. The Tzar accepts. A little amount of Russian inhabitants are sent to the uncolonized lands in Siberia. Russia invades both Khiva and Kokand, sending 34.000 soldiers. 'Augustolord (Prussia) - '''In Prussia, 10,000 troops are recruited. An alliance request is sent to Austria. Prussia offers to the UK and France a non-agression treaty. '''Starios (Kingdom of Greece) - '''The United Kingdom invests in Greece. The King of Greece wants to reinforce their fleet with 2 new frigates , the "Makedonia" and the "Niki". '''Drex (Kingdom of Spain): '''The current king of Spain, Alfonso XI is discovered and acusated of making a conspiration to restore the absolute monarchy of Spain. The king, humiliated, flees with his family to Portugal and abdicates in his brother Carlos, which is crowned as Charles V of Spain. The king accepted the really liberal 1812 constitution, which gave equal treaty to the inhabitants of the colonies, thus, all of the Spanish colonies cease to be colonies to become part of the "main" Spain. That also gave an end to the slavery in the colonies, but the ex-slaves still do work (now with a salary) in the fields. The industry is given a major importance in the politics, and, to start a well designed industry, the building of rail lines starts, from Madrid to Barcelona, Valencia, Corunna, Bilbao and Seville. The fleet of the east indies is increased with 4 new ships and we do colonize the Marianas islands and start to cartograph the coasts of Borneo and the gulf of Guinea. We recruit 1,000 soldiers in the peninsula. As well, we propose open trade with Britain and France. '''KommunistKoala AP (Piedmont-Sardinia) - ' Piedmont-Sardinia starts looking for allies who will be willing to help them unifiy the Italic peninsula, and they ally the UK, France, and Two Sicilies. Negotiations with the Two Sicilies start for possible unification, but they are far from being done. Talks also start among the four on how to liberate Parma, Modena, Lucca, and Tuscany from Habsburg rule. However, the Papal States are another issue. Piedmont-Sardinia, want to gain power and be noticed by great powers, declares war on the uncivilized nation of Tunis. They set sail and conduct a D-Day style invasion (but much earlier tech and weapons though) on the northern coast of Tunis. Though the casualties are sizable, they manage to occupy some coastline. They recruit many more into the army, but most of the new soldiers volunteered because they are willing to help their country gain more power. The capital is moved to Genoa. '''France - In France 10.000 trops are recluited. They refuse to acept the Prussian non-agretion treaty and they move 10.000 trops near of Renania. 1831 Random Events * Player Events France - 'In France are 10.000 trops are recluited. They send a expedition to Schelswig with 10.000 trops to try to make something. 'Starios (Kingdom of Greece) - '''The ethnic map of the Greek-populated regions of thhe balkans is made and it has the following results : Thessaly - 70% Greeks - 20% Turkic peoples - 10% Aromani-Vlachs . Macedonia - 40% Greeks - 50% Bulgarians - 5% Jews - 5% Turkic peoples. Epirus - 80% Greeks - 20% Albanians . Thrace (without Constantinople) - 30% Greeks , 50% Bulgarians(and Pomaks) 10%Turkic peoples , 10% Vlachs. Constantinople - 50 % Greeks , 40% Turkic peoples , 10% Jews . Crete and the Aegean islands , together with Cyprus - 80% Greeks 10% British , 10% Turkic peoples. Greece recruits another 5.000 men of Q5 , and stations them at Lamia . The Niki and Makedonia frigates are made and together with Averof are stationed near Salamina , just at the outskirts of the athenian coast.Greece , after the map , demands that Bulgaria be released from the Ottoman empire as an indepedent nation , with its borders having S.Dobruja , all of today's north Bulgaria and Adrianople . Thus the Ottomans must give Thessaly to Greece. Greece changes her flag only to have a blue backround and a big white cross in it . King Nikolaos travels to Austria , hoping to increase relations . Greece uses some of the money that UK invested in our timeline (2.000.000.000 $ ) and uses 1 million of them to create trade centers in Athens and Sparta , while uses 10 million to create a big port in Salamina , so they cant depend on port of Constantinople for trade , and give trade to the people that must go to Constantinople faster . A frigade called " Elefteria " will start being built , but due to its size , will end later on . '''Asfd Mapping (Brazil) - Brazil-10,000 more soldiers are recruited. An African city is started on the western coast of Africa. '''Miguelhdzb (Mexico) - '''In 1831, the Mexican Republic declares war at the USCA. The army soon occupies today Guatemala, and with it, their capital city. The navy is expanded, creating 4 new frigates. Also, the army recruits 7,500 more soldiers. Category:1830 - A New Era Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Map Games